


Time Out

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM Lessons, Collar, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Gag, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Sharing a Bed, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, bdsm club, flogger, rod - Freeform, wand, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: This is just a fluffy John Lock I wrote a long time ago. Well, what you call fluffy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

„Where did he go?“ John wondered sitting alone on the sofa. The flat was empty without Sherlock. But it wasn’t only empty; it was too quiet, as well. There was no violin being played, there was no typing on a computer or shouting at the telly.  
John sighed. He complained when Sherlock was here and he did, too, when he was away.  
Was he being difficult? Was Sherlock leaving because of him?  
He would have told him if he was on a case. So he wasn’t. What was he doing? Was he working for Mycroft? Doing his legwork?  
Or was he seeing someone? Someone else? Not him? But he wasn’t seeing him, was he?  
John rubbed his forehead and temple with is fingertips.  
“Bloody fucking hell …” He muttered feeling a headache coming up. He stood and slumped into the bath to retrieve some pills. He downed them with a drink he poured from their bar by the window. As a doctor he knew he shouldn’t have done so. He snorted. Standing there he looked outside. Baker Street was always busy and he loved it.  
His stomach rumbled. He hadn’t eaten. He had been waiting for Sherlock but Sherlock hadn’t come home yet. He had hoped for a relaxing dinner at Angelo’s but now he ordered a simple Thai take-away and stored Sherlock’s in the fridge. Perhaps he would like to have something later.  
John sat cross-legged on the sofa and used chopsticks to have his dinner. He stared into the container and picked at the meat. He hadn’t bothered to put the food on a proper plate. What for? For whom? He was all alone and Sherlock wouldn’t mind anyway.

***

Sherlock slowly walked down Baker Street coming out of Regents Park where he had met some old contact. He was close, so very close. It was a danger night but he had made it, he hadn’t bought anything and he hadn’t taken anything. And only because he thought that John wouldn’t approve. He didn’t want to disappoint John. He also feared that John would leave him if he found drugs on him.  
He swallowed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stand it, John leaving him. He needed him. He had saved his life, saved him. Even though John stated that it was the other way around.  
Sherlock quietly snorted.  
He looked up at their windows and saw that the lights were on. John was still up. He smiled.  
But then he stopped smiling. He had left earlier because he had felt something weird. John was looking differently at him. What had he done wrong? He hadn’t even been on a case or put some biohazard material in their fridge.  
He had decided it was better to be on the safe side, that’s why he had left. He just wandered around and ended up in the park. He felt so lonely but he was strong.  
He opened the door and climbed upstairs. He entered their flat and hung up his coat. He watched John for a few seconds who didn’t acknowledge him at all. He just stared into his food. And he looked sad. Why was he sad? What had happened? Why didn’t he say something?  
Sherlock kept standing where he was. John didn’t notice him. What was happening to them?

***

Suddenly John’s head shot up. Sherlock was home.  
“Sherlock, where have you been?” He quietly asked. Slowly Sherlock moved deeper into the room and eyed John’s container with food.  
“Researching.” He licked his lips. He was hungry. John saw the tip of his tongue and swallowed.  
“I have ordered for you, too. Would you like it now? I can heat it up for you?” He offered and already unfolded his legs. Their eyes met.  
“No, no. I can do it. Thanks for thinking of me.” He moved into their kitchen and started to heat it up. John looked at his back. Something was wrong.  
“What’s going on with him?” He still wondered. Perhaps a glass of wine would make him talk. John finished his meal and got a bottle and two glasses. Sherlock looked once over his shoulder and smiled. John took that as agreement and placed everything on the coffee-table.  
Soon enough Sherlock sat by his side leaning against the back. He was without socks and shoes by now and John knew his feet were cold. Very slowly Sherlock’s legs moved and he put his cold feet under John’s thigh.  
John tensed but let him. They didn’t look at each other and John was glad he was holding the wine. That way he knew where to put his hands.  
But he also needed to know.  
“Sherlock, is everything alright?” He carefully asked. Sherlock didn’t look up but kept eating.  
“Yes, why wouldn’t it?” The answer came too quick. John shrugged.  
“I don’t know. It’s just; you are away a lot lately. Away without me.” Now Sherlock looked up. He swallowed the last bite and placed the empty bowl on the table. He took a pillow and placed it on his lap. Then he sipped the wine.  
“It felt like you were drifting away from me. I was scared I have done something, everything, wrong and you would leave me. So I decided it was for the best if I gave you time without me.”  
“But where have you been? You weren’t researching, were you?” John asked.  
“No, I wasn’t. I walked through the streets, through the park.” He cast his eyes again.  
“I wondered if you were seeing someone. I mean you could tell me. It’s all fine.” Only it wasn’t.  
“No, I am not seeing someone. I just didn’t want to spoil this. Us.” John sipped some more.  
“I know I have been complaining a lot lately but I don’t want you to …” He shook his head.  
“What do you need, John?” Sherlock asked clawing into the pillow.  
“I mean if you want to bring someone home, just do it. Let me know and I will go away. Whatever you need, John.”  
“I need you here with me. That’s what I need. I wondered if I am enough for you. I know I am not.” Now they looked at each other and Sherlock pressed the pillow against his chest.  
“But you are everything. How can you think I thought you not enough? What did I do to you?” He pressed his lips together, dropped the pillow and stood.  
“Please don’t retreat, Sherlock.” John reached out for him and his fingers caught his jacket. Sherlock stayed still and looked down.  
“What am I doing wrong?” John asked. Sherlock just shook his head but didn’t answer.  
“Nothing, John, you do nothing wrong. You are perfect. It’s me, it’s always me. I make people go away because I am a freak.” John pulled at the fabric and made him sit down again.  
“That’s not true and you know it. People are jealous of your intellect and envy you. They are stupid. Next time someone calls you a freak I will punch their face.” Now Sherlock carefully looked up.  
“Really?” He quietly asked.  
“Absolutely.” John nodded and already reached out for the Kleenex because he saw tears about to flow. He looked at him while he dapped his eyes and blew his nose.  
“Now you tell me what you need, Sherlock.”  
“You. I need you, John. I’ll do anything so you won’t leave me. I promise to be better, to behave better. I lock away my violin and stop my smelly experiments. For you.” John looked shocked.  
“What? No!” He exhaled and reached out for him.  
“Yes, John. Everything.”  
“It wouldn’t be you anymore, Sherlock.”  
“But you yell at me when I am playing the violin.” John smiled.  
“I only yell at you when you are playing in the middle of the night.”  
“You complain about my experiments.” John nodded.  
“Only if you are using the bathtub or our plates and mugs.”  
“You need the sex.” John blushed and let go. He cleared his throat.  
“It’s all fine, Sherlock.” Sherlock carefully looked at him.  
“I have been in the park. I have seen my former dealer. But I didn’t buy anything, I didn’t use.”  
“I know it was a danger night and I am very proud of you, Sherlock. You should know that if you need anything, help, assistance, whatever, I am here for you. Always.” Sherlock’s lips curled upwards.  
“I know, John. You take good care of me.”  
“Will you please talk to me if anything goes wrong? Feels wrong?” Sherlock slowly nodded.  
“Yes, John.” John quietly laughed.  
“OK. Let’s relax and enjoy the wine.” He leant back against the sofa and Sherlock stretched out his long legs and placed them on John’s lap. John prayed to several entities that he wouldn’t brush over his cock which was already semi-hard.  
Several minutes later John felt him tense and looked up. Sherlock met his eyes.  
“Whatever?” Sherlock quietly asked and John knew at once what he meant. He had learned to interpret his words and follow his thoughts and sentences. He had learned to remember because very often Sherlock answered or commented on something having been said minutes or hours ago.  
“Whatever.” He looked at him and watched him exhale slowly.  
“I need you by my side.” He finally said.  
“I am by your side.” John answered shaking his head slowly.  
“I mean in my room, in my bed. I need you with me. Close.” John swallowed.  
“Hm, OK, I think? I just need to get my stuff from upstairs.” Sherlock’s face showed a faint blush that covered his cheekbones.  
“Thank you.” He finished off his wine and stood. A last look at John and he closed the door to the bathroom. John closed his eyes. His pulse was racing and his heart was beating too fast.  
But then he stood and quickly hurried upstairs. He got his pyjamas, blanket and pillow and carried everything downstairs. He only took the pyjama with him and went through his bathroom routine. He was able to hear Sherlock rustle with his blanket and sheets.  
John stared into the mirror and moved his palms over the fabric. Then he exhaled and got his blanket and pillow from the living-room. He politely knocked and entered Sherlock’s room.  
He had moved to the far side of his bed already and looked at John. He smiled rather shy and John just threw everything on his side.  
“Are you a snorer?” He asked to get the tension off his body. Sherlock shrugged.  
“I haven’t been in a position to tell for a very long time, John. I don’t know.” He looked totally serious.  
“Well, if I keep snoring, just kick me. I may have a nightmare but you know that already. Be careful when trying to wake me up. Best, just shove me and I should wake.” Sherlock paled a bit.  
“I won’t shove or even kick you, John. Just trust me with your well-being.”  
“OK, I guess? Anyway, would you mind if I am reading for a bit?” Sherlock shook his head.  
“Not at all, John.” He pulled out his tablet and switched it on. John looked at him for a few more seconds but then opened his book. Only he wasn’t able to concentrate. Sherlock was too close. They were sharing a bed.  
“Jesus fuck holy mother of God.“ John swore inside his head. His cock was very, very hard. He carefully placed the book on the night-stand and rolled on his side.  
“Good night, Sherlock.” He switched off the light.  
“Sleep well, John.” Sherlock answered low-voiced and John’s dick didn’t get any better.  
Sherlock wasn’t able to concentrate on his website so he shut it off and placed it on his nightstand. He too switched off the light but turned on the other side so he could face John. John’s back. He stared at his broad shoulders. He was able to see that John wasn’t sleeping.  
Very slowly he crept closer to John until he could sense his body-heat, until he could smell him. His fingertips were barely touching the fabric of his ridiculously chequered pyjamas. Only then Sherlock closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

John fell asleep right after Sherlock did. And he didn’t wake from a nightmare. He woke because an octopus had taken possession of his body and was strung around it.  
But he didn’t panic. Instead he just breathed and was able to smell his flat-mate. He analysed his position.  
He was beneath Sherlock. One of his long legs was draped over his. One arm was holding him by the waist. His head rested on the other one. He was held against his body and he could actually feel his heartbeat. Strands of Sherlock’s hair fell on his head and covered half his face.  
And everything smelled so fucking wonderful.  
It was still dark outside and Sherlock was fast asleep. John wondered how long he hadn’t slept but then just mentally shrugged.  
He closed his eyes again and settled into Sherlock’s embrace. It felt surprisingly nice. To feel a warm body behind him was something he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Of course he had the sex but it had been only sex that not included cuddling. This felt different and there wasn’t any sex. Except if you are calling a raging hard-on sex.  
John swallowed and tried to relax. Very slowly it dissipated and the almost pain between his legs vanished. He moved just a little bit and tried to change his position to find a more comfortable place on the mattress and also to get rid of Sherlock’s hair on his face.  
It worked and he moved a bit down. Now Sherlock’s hand was flat on his stomach and his cock pressed against his behind. Sherlock was hard, too. But was he aware of it? John didn’t think so.  
Should he move some more so he would wake up? No, it just felt too good and he contently sighed. Slowly he went back to sleep.

***

Sherlock woke all of a sudden because of his morning-wood. Not that he knew it was called that. For him it only was a nuisance. It also poked into John and he was well aware of that. He quickly checked if John was awake but he slept deeply. His breathing was slow and steady. His body was warm beneath his hand and leg. Plus, John had managed to get hold of his arm on which he rested so Sherlock couldn’t pull away without waking him. And he didn’t want to wake him.  
This was what he wanted; this was what he needed. He had to talk to John about his fears regarding the sex. Mycroft once said something like sex wasn’t alarming but he had been wrong in answering. It was in fact alarming him. He had no idea how to perform a sexual act with neither woman nor man.  
He needed to do some research. He needed to steal John’s laptop to check on the sites he visited regularly. He knew he watched porn. Sherlock needed to find out what he liked and then act after it.  
How to act in bed with John or what John liked in bed were the only things Sherlock wasn’t able to deduce. He had tried; of course he had, and had failed spectacularly.  
He closed his eyes again and buried his nose in the place between neck and shoulder. He deeply inhaled and smelled simply John. He smiled. Everything was new but surprisingly nice.  
He relaxed again and held him tight for just a second. John let out a low sound which went right through Sherlock’s spine. His cock hardened even more. If it was so easy to get aroused sex shouldn’t be a problem at all.


	2. Chapter Two

When John woke for the second time it was because something rubbed against his head. Then there was hearty yawning. He was still being held but not as tight anymore. It meant Sherlock was awake. John slowly turned around and looked at him.   
He just had to smile. Sherlock’s hair was a mess and he looked like an exploded pillow.  
“What?” Sherlock drawled lazily. John rested his head on his palm.  
“You look like a mess.” Sherlock’s cheekbones reddened. Then his eyes slanted.  
“There is the imprint of the sheets on your face.” John grinned and shrugged.  
“You look sexy.” John whispered staring at Sherlock who blushed a lot more. He also didn’t know what to say in return. Surely John expected something equally nice. He almost panicked looking at him and then he just said:  
“I slept very well by your side. It was good to have you with me and hold you. I liked holding you.”  
“I sure did feel how much you liked holding me close.” John looked smug.  
“I am sorry. Is it not good?” Sherlock asked.  
“No, don’t be sorry. It’s all fine. I like you like me.” John assured him. Sherlock raised a brow.  
“Will you make me coffee?” Sherlock looked at him pleadingly and fell back on his pillow. John sighed.  
“Sure, my love. Anything you need.” He rolled out of bed and stretched. Sherlock stared at his muscular body, his legs and broad shoulders. His cock was very interested, too.   
John had called him “love”. Why had he done so? Sherlock didn’t understand. Was John flirting with him? But why? Was he interested in him? Or was he just teasing him? Sherlock had no idea.  
What the hell was he supposed to do? He needed to ask someone. But whom? His both loved and hated brother Mycroft? But he was busy asking Greg out. He had his own problems. But what about Greg? Greg should know everything about sex. He had lots of experiences and most importantly with men. He also had been married. Now he was single, well, at least until Mycroft asked him out. Sherlock was convinced he knew what to do.  
Now Sherlock felt better. He would call Greg later and ask him to meet up. He won’t tell why because he knew that he would deny him. He had to corner him and then force an answer out of him.  
Unconsciously he rubbed over his groin and hissed. This had to go away now because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to close his dress-trousers. A cold shower was in order so he quickly got up to be the first in the bath. He could still hear John clutter in their kitchen. He would want him to eat breakfast. And since he wasn’t on a case right now he had no reason to deny him.   
He took his time to wash his hair and body properly. He was just getting dressed when John called out that breakfast was ready. He smiled and joined him in the kitchen. He sat down at the table and expectantly looked at John.  
“What?” He asked and Sherlock shrugged.  
“I don’t know? You yelled for me to come.” John grinned and sat down, too. Sherlock’s eyes scanned the offering. John had made pancakes, scrambled eggs; he had also sliced tomatoes and cucumbers. There was freshly brewed coffee, milk and yoghurt. Their eyes met.  
“Thank you, John.” And he meant it.  
“Never mind.” They looked at each other for long seconds until they started breakfast. Sherlock asked for sugar and cinnamon for his pancakes. John happily provided everything because he was happy he ate at all.  
“You look like going out?” John asked.  
“Yes. I‘ll be seeing Lestrade about an old case. I’ll be back in the afternoon. Am I supposed to bring something?”  
“No, you are not. I’ll do it after my shift. Tesco is right on my way. Text me if you need anything special.”  
“OK.” Sherlock ate his third pancake and then he eyed the orange but hesitated. John reached out because he was closer.  
“Do you want one?” But Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, it’s not peeled.” John grinned.  
“No, it’s not since it’s still whole.” Sherlock looked at John.  
“Of course it is. And I don’t mean the outer skin. I also need the inside peeled. I don’t eat the skin.” He visibly shivered.  
“Oh?” John hadn’t known that. He reached out and took one.  
“I could peel it for you if you want one now?” Sherlock looked at him and his heart warmed. He smiled a rare open and honest smile. John felt butterflies in his middle.  
“Yes, please.” Sherlock kept watching John while he was preparing his fruit. The smell of fresh orange hit his nose and he closed his eyes in delight for several seconds.  
He wondered if it could be always like this. It seemed too good to be true. He just needed to do this right.  
“Here you are.” John placed a small bowl with all the peeled orange-slices on the table in front of him. Sherlock looked at John.  
“Thank you.” John looked surprised.  
“You are welcome. If this makes you eat, I’ll do it again any time.” John disappeared into the bath and Sherlock slowly ate the orange. He washed his hands in the kitchen-sink because John was still taking a shower when he was done.  
He decided to not call Lestrade in advance but surprise him. Perhaps he could lure him out to a quiet place somewhere. He didn’t want to talk about his issues in his office because it had ears, mainly his brother’s ears.  
“I am gone!” He yelled and left. Outside he hailed a cab and left for Scotland Yard. No one stopped him when entering the building because he was well-known and feared. No one wanted to bother him or be bothered by him. Upstairs only Sally Donovan looked at him but didn’t comment. Dimmock wasn’t in. Sherlock knew he had to be on his best possible behaviour that’s why he knocked on Lestrade’s office door and didn’t just push it open to dash in.  
“Come in!” Greg called and only now he opened the door. Quickly he stepped inside and closed it again.  
“Good morning, Lestrade.” He didn’t take a seat because he didn’t want to stay here. Greg looked surprised.  
“Sherlock, hey. And it’s almost noon. Anyway, what do you want? I don’t have a case for you, I am sorry.”  
“I am not here for a case, Lestrade. I need your assistance.” Now he had his attention.   
“My assistance? What on earth would you need my assistance for?” He leant back into his chair and curiously looked up at him.   
Sherlock didn’t look at him but fiddled with his fingers.  
“It’s complicated.” Then there was a break because Greg didn’t react to that statement. So Sherlock looked at him.  
“Please, can we talk somewhere else? It’s a private matter.” Greg was shocked. Sherlock had just said please. He stood and nodded.  
“Sure. I’ll take my lunch-break now. Come on. Coffee-shop or park?” He asked taking his jacket and leading Sherlock out of the building.  
“Park, if you please.” Sherlock quietly answered. Greg was very curious by now and bought them coffee and a cookie before they sat down.  
“Thank you. I appreciate it. Everything.” Sherlock took the snack and sipped the coffee. It was surprisingly good.  
“What bothers you? Did something happen? Is John OK?” Lestrade asked.  
“John is perfectly fine, don’t worry. And yes, something has happened and it bothers me a lot. That’s why I need your advice.” He swallowed the rest of the cookie and drowned it with coffee. Greg just waited.  
“John and I become very close lately. Yesterday. We like each other a lot. It became obvious that we are sexually attracted to each other.” Sherlock blushed and Greg just stared.  
“Wow …” It was all he got out.  
“We didn’t make out so far. We only shared a bed because I asked him to join me. I told him I needed him close. We didn’t even kiss. But I know that John is a very experienced man and I want to please him.”  
“OK?” Greg swallowed.  
“I also need to know how to get rid of my erection when I don’t need it.” Greg almost choked on his cookie and some crumbles flew from his lips.  
“You can’t possibly ask me to show you how to wank?” He coughed it out. Sherlock shrugged.  
“You are the only person I could ask. I have no one else.” Their eyes met.  
“So you need to know how to do John?” Greg asked.  
“Yes.” Sherlock nodded.  
“Do you have any idea what he likes to do in bed?” Sherlock blushed again.  
“I admit I have checked through his browser-history. There were certain sites, porn-sites, showing not-normal sex.”  
“Not normal as in?” Greg asked. He wondered what Sherlock understood by not-normal sex.  
“Well, people in that films were tied up, being beaten by different implements, blindfolded and gagged or everything at once.” He felt his cock twitch.  
“So you think John likes to do that to his partners?” Greg kept asking.  
“I suppose so. I can’t imagine him the other way around.” Greg shook his head.  
“No, neither can me. You are right.”  
“What now?” Sherlock sounded almost desperate.  
“Are you shocked or disgusted now?” Greg wanted to know.  
“No. I trust John not to hurt me.”   
“You can do that, yes. So you need to try it out. Perhaps you should see someone professional and try it? Just the bondage part, I mean, not the sex. Then you see if you can do it.” Sherlock slowly nodded.  
“That sounds rather smart, Lestrade. Any idea where to go?” Now it was Greg’s turn to blush.  
“Actually yes. I’ll text you the details. Mention my name to Ian and everything will be OK.”  
“And the second part of my needing help?” Sherlock looked at him again.  
“You mean the wanking?” Greg tilted his head and Sherlock slowly nodded.  
“Yes. What can I do?”  
“You need to touch yourself. You have to try it out, what you like best. I surely don’t know how you like it.”  
“I like John.” Sherlock quietly said.  
“See? There’s part of your answer. Imagine him while touching you. Imagine it’s him touching you.”  
“Oh, I see. Good. I can do that.” Then he started to fiddle with his fingers again.  
“What else?” Greg just asked. He knew him. There was more.  
“I don’t want; I can’t go to that place you recommended alone. Please, Greg, will you come with me?”  
“I really don’t want John finding out, Sherlock.”  
“And Mycroft.” He added thinking. They haven’t come far and he didn’t want to spoil it.  
“You don’t have to worry, Greg. I will tell John honestly afterwards and he will laugh about me, I am convinced about it. And Mycroft will laugh even harder about me, you may believe that.”  
“You know your brother really loves you, don’t you?” Greg asked. Sherlock just snorted and looked on the ground.  
“Caring is not an advantage. These are his words. But I do know you are right. I can rely on him.”  
“He does care. He only doesn’t show it.” Greg spoke very quietly.  
“You like him, don’t you?” Sherlock asked.  
“Yes. I even more than like him. He is someone special and very dear to me. I feel the urge to be close to him, touch him.” Sherlock pulled a face but smiled.  
“I know what you are talking about.” Both men looked at each other and then Greg pulled him into a hug.  
“You are happy now, aren’t you, Sherlock?”  
“Yes, I am. I will be even more happy after I sorted out the sex.” Greg laughed out loud and let go of him.  
“I am convinced that will turn out easily. And I will come with you to the club.”  
“Thank you, Greg. Thank you so much. I know I haven’t said it enough in the past …”  
“No worries, mate.” Greg stood.  
“I need to go back. Call me when you have a date, OK?”  
“I will.” They waved good-bye and Greg walked away. Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes to sit for a while longer.

***

John moved like a machine between his office and the operation theatre. There had been a severe car-crash and now the victims were brought in one after the other. John worked for hours and when the last patient was stitched up he almost collapsed on the chair. A nurse brought him something to eat and water and he devoured everything thanking her. Only then he left the hospital. It was dark outside already and he wondered if Sherlock had made it to Tesco. He wished for something nice to eat, not take-Away. He also wished for some drinks. He very much wished for Sherlock being there and holding him again.  
For once he didn’t take the tube but hailed a cab. He almost fell asleep and the cabbie had to talk rather loudly to him when they arrived at Baker Street. He paid and slumped over to the door. He very slowly climbed up the stairs and opened the door to their flat.  
Beautiful violin tunes drifted through the living-room because Sherlock was playing. He also smelled food, good food, not take-away. Sherlock stopped playing and their eyes met. Slowly he put down his violin and stepped up to John.  
“You look hellish. Come and sit down.” He carefully took the edge of his jacket and pulled him over. He made him sit on the sofa and with the same move he took his jacket off of him. Then he stood behind the sofa and placed his large hands on his shoulders and his fingers on his neck. Soon John was breathing loudly and groaning softly. Sherlock kept going until John stopped him.  
“You are great. This was fantastic. The pain is gone.” His stomach rumbled.  
“I cooked. I know what you like to eat and I had google make a shopping-list. Then I cooked. I hope it’s OK and you won’t throw up.” John looked up at him.  
“What did you cook? It smells great.” John held his cute nose up.  
“I cooked pasta with salmon and a white sauce with mushrooms. Would you like a drink?”  
“God, yes. Thanks, Sherlock.” He poured a drink and brought it over. John slowly sipped it and relaxed some more. It never had felt so at home like right now.   
He watched Sherlock walking back into the kitchen. And right then he realised that he was wearing an apron. Where did he get that? John had never seen an apron in their flat. It was rather adorable and sexy, John thought.  
Next his eyes fell on their kitchen-table. It was actually set up very nicely. It had a table-cloth on top and even a candle. He slowly stood and only now saw the filled decanter with dark red wine.  
Sherlock turned around and looked at him looking at the table. He wondered if he had done it right.  
“This is nice, Sherlock. What’s the occasion?” John asked.  
“You are. I wanted to thank you for last night. You are the best ever happening to me.” John broadly smiled. He sat down and poured the wine while Sherlock got the salmon out of the oven and finished the sauce. He brought everything over and motioned for John to fill his plate.  
“I really don’t know what to say, Sherlock. I did nothing special yesterday.” Sherlock’s head shot up.  
“That’s not true. You were there for me when I needed you. You didn’t leave me. You understood.”  
“I do have feelings for you, you know?” John quietly said and it made Sherlock blush.  
“I know. I have feelings, too.” Both men returned to their pasta and slowly ate. But it didn’t feel bad.  
“Was it good?” Sherlock asked when John had stopped eating.  
“God, yes. It was perfect and tasty and I loved it!” He licked his lips and Sherlock felt hot.  
“Good, that’s good.” Sherlock stood and took the plates and such away and into the dishwasher. John wanted to help but got cast off by an imperious wave of Sherlock’s hand. He gave in and filled up their wine.  
“I’ll move us to the sofa, yes?” John asked and Sherlock nodded. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that he was still wearing an apron. He blushed some more and got rid of it.   
John imagined him naked under the apron and quickly sat down with a pillow on his lap to hide his arousal.  
“Would you like to shout at a show-master now?” John asked holding up the remote. Sherlock smiled.  
“We could watch one of your many DVD’s?” He suggested. John was surprised.  
“What would you like to see?” John asked already excited.  
“Surprise me.” Sherlock leant back holding his glass of wine. John thought about it for a minute and then got the latest James Bond. Sherlock snickered.  
Soon both of them were slumped into the sofa and got comfier by the minute. After half an hour Sherlock’s back was pressed against the sofa and he held John by his hips. He had stuffed a pillow under his head. Sherlock’s chin rested on top of John’s head.  
Beneath Sherlock’s fingers was John. Only fabric divided him from his tanned skin. Sherlock splayed his fingers and sighed. He was tired now but didn’t want to sleep here. He also didn’t want to disappoint John. He knew John wanted to ask him about the film afterwards.   
And it actually became rather interesting when Sherlock watched Bond entering the new HQ by boat via the river Thames. The filmmakers had been very close to the real entrance and would never ever know about. He snickered again.  
“What’s so funny? Imagining Mycroft’s office being blown up?” John asked.  
“Yes, that, too.” Sherlock answered pulling John closer. Right now he didn’t mind being aroused because he knew John wouldn’t mind. He buried his nose into the place between neck and shoulder.  
“Will you spend the night in my bed again?” He whispered.  
“I would like that, yes.” John answered. Sherlock was happy.


	3. Chapter Three

Sherlock almost felt sick and if wouldn’t be for Lestrade he would have taken off already. He was even clinging to his hand right now.  
They were sitting in a room – dungeon? – in the club Lestrade had recommended. There were a lot of things Sherlock had no idea of what to do with them. It also was rather dark and smelled of leather. It smelled of danger and pain.  
“You have to come down or Ian won’t do anything.” Greg quietly said rubbing Sherlock’s back.  
“I am scared …” Greg wasn’t able to remember if he had heard him say these words before. He thought not.  
“You don’t have to. I know Ian; he is a good man, very careful and empathic. He will talk you through it. I also will stay with you, be by your side all the time.”  
“This is humiliating. I am in my mid-thirties and a bloody virgin. He must laugh about me.” Right then the door opened.  
“No, he must not laugh about you, Mr Holmes.” Sherlock looked up. His eyes roamed over Ian who looked fantastic. He was tall and muscular and clad in tight, dark denims and a black V-necked t-shirt. He wore black boots and a stainless-steel bracelet. His hair was short and red-brown and his eyes were dark-green.   
“How are you, Mr Holmes? Are you feeling well?” He reached out his hand and Sherlock took it. He knew how to behave, thanks to John.  
“I am excited and feel slightly sick.” Ian smiled.  
“You are honest. That’s good. It’s exactly the way you look right now. I will explain what I have in mind for you and from there you have to decide. I make only suggestions.” Sherlock slowly nodded. Then Ian turned to Greg.  
“Gregory, dear. Long time no see.” They hugged and kissed. Sherlock was surprised.  
“Too long. I missed you, Ian.” They looked at each other but seemed to be relaxed.  
“I understand you are supposed to be present all the time, Gregory?” Ian then said.  
“Yes, Sherlock needs that. I assumed it’s OK for you.” Greg replied.  
“Sure. Let’s sit and talk then.” Ian sat down between them to be closer to Sherlock who tried to move away a bit at once.  
“No! Stay right where you are, Sherlock.” Sherlock stilled but stayed.  
“Thank you.” Greg just watched and listened when it became serious.  
“I will explain what I have planned for you today, Sherlock.” Obviously Mr Holmes was over. Sherlock swallowed. He just looked at him nodding. His throat was tight and he had started to sweat.  
“First of all you will get rid of your clothes. You will be completely naked and I am sure you are just beautiful.” Now Sherlock furiously blushed.  
“I will then use rope to tie your arms and hands. I am not sure about your legs yet. I will also blindfold you and put a gag on you. As long as you are able to speak you may safeword with “Gregory”. His name will come easy to you if you are in need of help. If you are not able to speak because of the gag I have put behind your teeth, you will cross the middle and forefinger of your left hand. Did you understand this?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Answer me in a full sentence, please.”  
“I did understand you.” Ian nodded.  
“Add an honorific, please.” Ian stared into Sherlock’s eyes.  
“I did understand you, Sir.” Ian looked pleased. He had known. This man wasn’t stupid and he knew what he wanted.  
“Very good, Sherlock. Do you want to start now?” Ian asked standing up.  
“Yes, Sir. I would like to start now, Sir.” Ian looked at Greg who stood and walked to a chair by the far side of the room.  
“I will undress you now. Stand up, please.” Sherlock stood and his stance was awkward. Ian stepped up to him and brushed his hands over his arms. He was even taller than Sherlock.  
“Relax.” His voice was calm and soothing. He started with opening the buttons of his dress-shirt. One by one was done and revealed Sherlock’s pale and hairless chest. Ian was impressed. The man was indeed beautiful. He was muscular and toned, just perfect. That John-bloke of whom Gregory spoke must be a very lucky man. Not only because Sherlock was a wonderful creature; but he was also doing this only for him and his pleasure.  
His hands moved down to Sherlock’s belt and pulled it open. Button and zip followed.  
“Get off your shoes and socks, please.” Sherlock toed off both at once. It was an odd habit of his and Ian just had to smile. He pushed them to the side and pulled his trousers over his slim hips until they pooled around his ankles.  
“Step out of your trousers, please.” Sherlock did that, too. Now Ian returned to his shirt and slowly pulled it over his shoulders and down his arms. Now the only item left were Sherlock’s black silk boxers. Ian admired them. He also saw that Sherlock wasn’t aroused at all.   
Ian hooked his fingers behind the hem of his boxers.  
“You know your safeword. Use it if you need me to stop.” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, Sir.” Ian pulled his boxers down and now Sherlock stood there only in his birthday-suit. He swallowed and looked down on Ian’s feet. His heart was beating fast and his chest felt constricted.   
Ian took his wrist and felt his pulse.  
“Talk to me, Sherlock. What do you feel?” His thumb moved over his delicate skin.  
“I am cold and clammy. I feel small and self-conscious. I don’t like it …” He slowly shook his head and exhaled. Ian waited for him to continue.  
“But I want to keep going. I just need to. I trust you because Greg does. Please proceed.” Only now he looked up and their eyes met. Ian smiled and nodded.  
“Very good. You convinced me and I will continue.” He let go of his hand and pointed to the middle to the room. Sherlock started to move and Ian watched him from behind. He really was such a beauty.  
On his way he took some lengths of rope with him and stepped up behind Sherlock. Gently he took his arms and pulled them back. Sherlock was more relaxed now and Ian could tie his arms above the elbows easily. He also tied his wrists. The black rope on the alabaster like skin was perfect.  
“On your knees, Sherlock.” He lowered his body and gracefully knelt down. Just by instinct he stayed straight and Ian placed his palm on his neck.  
“You are perfect, Sherlock.” Ian stood in front of Sherlock and their eyes locked. Sherlock still wasn’t aroused. Ian needed to find the key to this man. It sure was a challenge.  
Ian lowered his body down and sat back on his heels very close to Sherlock. He had one hand on his hip and the other carefully moved over his chest and stomach. He felt his muscles contract but he didn’t pull away. He splayed his fingers over his flat stomach and pressed lightly. Sherlock straightened even more and let out a soft noise.  
Ian then moved with his fingertips up to his chest and pressed his heel on Sherlock’s nipples. They hardened rather quickly and seemed to be sensitive. He took one between his fingers and pulled and pinched. Now there were groans and he started to sweat. Ian blew over it and now he got him. His prick twitched.  
“Talk to me, Sherlock.” Ian said quietly.  
“It feels good …” It sounded rough.  
“What does? Be more specific.” Ian demanded and it made Sherlock look up and slant his eyes. Hearing words, he himself often used, in this situation was feeling wrong. Ian’s ears perked up. There was something now, a spark, he could work with.  
“The rope restraining my arms feels good because I can’t do anything. It keeps me calm. You touching me, chest and stomach, it also feels good. It’s new and surprising what it does to me.” His face was flushed by now and Ian gently carded through his hair.  
“I believe you also liked the nipple-play?” Sherlock blushed some more but nodded.  
“Yes, I did, Sir.” Ian smiled.  
“I can extend that if you want?” He looked at him fisting some hair by now.  
“Yes, Sir.” Now Ian got him.  
“Don’t be so rude, Sherlock. Be polite or suffer the consequences.” He forced his hair back and stared into his eyes. Sherlock’s eyes were blown wide. He was a tiny bit confused but not stupid. He licked his lips.  
“Please do continue with your nipple-play, Sir.” Ian smiled.  
“Very good, Sherlock.” His thumb brushed over his cheekbone and Sherlock relaxed a bit.  
“Stay.” Sherlock didn’t move an inch while Ian went to retrieve clamps. His eyes met Greg’s whose face was a bit red, too. He also tried to hide his erection but Ian just shook his head grinning. He returned to his kneeling position and faced Sherlock.  
“I will put those on your nipples now.” But at first he rubbed over his right nipple to make it stand out. Sherlock shivered and he leant into the touch. He was so very responsive. Ian liked that.  
Finally he screwed the clamp tight until Sherlock hissed. He repeated the action with the second nipple and by now Sherlock was half-hard.  
“Now look at that!” Ian said and poked it once. Sherlock made a noise neither man would ever forget and hunched his shoulders. The chain between the clamps swung and he hissed. He got caught in pleasure and pain and it was wonderful.  
And Ian wanted him to see how beautiful he was. He rolled a large mirror over and said:  
“I will refrain from restraining you some more or even blindfold or gag you. I will just show you how wonderful you are when you are coming like this.” Sherlock looked confused again. Had he done something wrong? Had he been disappointing? He started to chew his lips.  
“Don’t. Everything is just fine. You are perfect and beautiful, do you hear me?” He curtly said.  
“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock didn’t sound convinced.  
“Hold this and don’t drop it.” Ian held up the chain and Sherlock closed his teeth around it. He was forced to hold his head down or otherwise he would pull the chain and make his nipples hurt like hell. He soon started to drool and felt rather humiliated. But he also noticed his raging hard-on by now.  
What would John think of him if he knew? Would he approve? Would he be jealous? Would he even understand why he was doing this? He sighed and spit ran over his lips and chin.  
“Spread your legs some more, Sherlock.” Ian ordered and Sherlock just did it. He saw him holding some sort of stick which he switched on. It hummed and vibrated. He started to move it over his chest and down his body. It felt good, very good.  
When Ian started to move it over his cock and balls Sherlock made very indecent noises and shivered. He also drooled a lot. And he definitely leaked a copious amount of pre-cum.  
After half a minute his prick stood up high and almost touched his stomach. Ian moved the wand over the back and between his testicles and finally touched his perineum. Sherlock yelled, threw his head back, ripped off a clamp and screamed. But he was still kneeling. Tears fell from his eyes and he stared at Ian panting.  
Ian waited for a few seconds and when nothing happened he continued to move the wand over Sherlock’s skin until he cried, wailed and sobbed. The noises became more and more wanton.  
“Beg me to let you come, Sherlock.” Ian said fisting into his hair again to make him look up. Sherlock closed his mouth at once. Ian raised a brow but nothing came out of Sherlock. Ian reached between his legs and once hardly pulled his balls. He yelled again and paled even more. His erection was gone.  
He moved the chain back up and Sherlock took it. He also put back the clamp after having pinched his nipple. Sherlock groaned and shook.  
“Get up!” Ian ordered and Sherlock stood swaying and with his head down. He led him over to a bench which could be raised by a remote. He pressed Sherlock down so he rested with his lower body on it and his chest hung over the side.   
“Let go of the chain now.” Sherlock dropped it and his jaw cracked. He had been very tense holding it.  
Now he tied his ankles to the bench and his legs were spread. His cock hung sadly between his long legs and his balls were hard and full.  
Ian’s hand touched his behind now and clawed into his flesh. Sherlock groaned. He very much liked this. Then the wand was back and moved over his perineum again. Sherlock shook and became hard again in seconds.  
“You know what I want to hear, Sherlock.” Ian said and didn’t get a reply. A sharp slap was the result. Ian’s five fingers showed at once on Sherlock’s pale skin.   
Sherlock’s body shook and he quietly whined when Ian clawed into his reddened flesh. But still he didn’t say a word or even twitched or moved.  
Ian placed his hand on Sherlock’s tailbone.  
“Don’t spoil this, Sherlock. Don’t pretend you don’t know what I want.” Ian whispered roughly.  
“But I don’t! Sir!” He sobbed it out and it sounded so true in Ian’s ears. Could it be? He looked over at Greg who nodded at him.  
“Give me your thoughts, Sherlock.”   
“I never beg. I can’t even remember if I ever did. Probably not. I mean, of course I understand what you want and how this works. I am not stupid, you know? But I can’t think properly, you see? It’s annoying. I don’t know why. On the other hand it’s good. Normally I need drugs to shut me down. This is much better. I …” Ian stopped him by shoving a gag between his lips and buckling it tight. Sherlock made protesting noises.  
“You need to be taught a lesson, Sherlock.” Sherlock kept making noises.  
“You know how to safeword?” Now he nodded.  
“Show me!” Sherlock did.  
“Very good, Sherlock. Now listen carefully. I will make you come. I will let you come but on my own conditions. If it’s getting too much, you know what to do.” Sherlock wondered what was going to happen. Strangely enough he still felt safe. He knew Greg was here. He also knew how to stop Ian. And so far everything had been feeling great.  
Now he heard the snapping of latex-gloves over hands. His cheeks got parted and something cold was applied between his cheeks. Sherlock tensed.   
A finger rubbed over his hole and then circled. So many nerve-endings, Sherlock had had no idea. His cock became hard again and the tingling was back, too.  
“I won’t breach you with my fingers but only with a prostate-massager. It will make you insane, I promise.” Sherlock felt stainless-steel poking and sliding in. It burnt just a little but wasn’t too bad a feeling. But then his hands were around his cock.  
“Hold still!” Sherlock didn’t move an inch. Something was inserted into his cock, something long and cold. Sherlock could feel it inside. It felt like he needed to come and piss. He groaned behind the gag.  
“Yes, I know. And now enjoy this predicament!” He switched on the massager and Sherlock started to shake quickly. It constantly moved over his prostrate. His cock was a raging hard-on. The tingling was extreme and he started to cry. He wanted to come but couldn’t. He also wanted to beg but couldn’t either. Tears fell from his eyes and so did snot. He desperately pulled at the ropes and pressed against the bench but it didn’t help.  
Ian touched his cock again and he screamed. He was sweating and his scalp was wet. He pulled out the rod and shoved it back in. Very, very slowly. Sherlock moaned and his whole body shook.  
Greg was already wanking desperately and biting his lower lip until he met Ian’s eyes. He let go at once.  
“Sorry …” He mouthed from where he was sitting and Ian grinned.  
“Sherlock, does this feel good?” He moved the rod faster and Sherlock groaned and nodded. He realised that Ian was fucking him into his cock with it and he didn’t mind at all. He stored everything in a special new place inside his mind-palace for future use.  
“Are you ready to behave?” Sherlock nodded again and Ian took the gag off. Sherlock coughed.  
“So? I am listening.” Ian waited touching his testicles. Sherlock cleared his throat.  
“I am begging you to let me come, Sir. Please let me come, Sir. I need to come …” He sobbed and Ian smiled pulling out the rod. He took Sherlock’s cock and started to stroke him faster and faster.  
Sherlock yelled himself hoarse until he came violently. Right after he went absolutely still.  
“Sherlock?” Ian asked and fell on his knees lifting up his head. Greg came up, too.  
“He’s gone.” Greg said wondrously. Ian looked worried.  
“Please help me, Greg, will you?” Greg nodded.  
“Sure. Take him off that bench. I’ll hold him.” Soon enough Sherlock was resting against Greg on the floor. Ian lifted his lid to check his eyes but he was still out. He felt his pulse but it was OK. Weak, but OK.  
“Jesus, this never happened to me. He is so responsive.” Ian looked at him in awe.  
“I told you. He still is a virgin. He had his first orgasm with John only a few days ago. He has no idea of sex or knew how to wank.” Ian rubbed over his eyes. He was tired and exhausted.  
“I need a drink. You, too?” Ian asked quietly.  
“God, yes. Please.” Ian even poured them all by himself and didn’t ring for a maid. He didn’t want anyone in here. He settled back down by Sherlock’s and Greg’s side.  
“Thanks, Ian. You are the best.” Ian tiredly smiled.  
“Am I now?” He sighed and asked:  
“What about that guy you talked about? Mike?” Greg blushed and cast his eyes.  
“His name is Mycroft and he is Sherlock’s brother. I really don’t know how to approach. He is not the guy you flirt at.” Ian raised a brow.  
“You’ll find a way, Greg. Now what about him?” Both men looked at Sherlock who was still out.  
“He would do anything to keep John. He loves him dearly and he is my best friend.” Greg smiled.  
“I see. Sherlock is very lucky to have you, Greg.” Both men smiled at each other.  
“What about you? I mean since Luke you …” Ian lifted his hand.  
“No, don’t. Greg, just don’t …” Greg closed his mouth and looked very concerned.  
“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to hurt you …” Ian had closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.  
“It’s still so fresh. I do remember his smell; I still have all his things. I can’t …” Now he bit into his bottom lip until he bled.  
“Any time you need me to listen, Ian. Please don’t sit alone crying. Call me and I will come running. Promise?” Gently he placed his hand on his arm. Ian just nodded and Greg took it as confirmation.  
Just a second later Sherlock started to move again. He quietly groaned and moved his head over Greg’s chest.  
“Hey, sleepy-head, get up.” Greg said pushing him into a sitting position. He groaned only louder. Ian stood and got a blanket to cover his body since he was still naked.  
“Sherlock? How do you feel?” Now he opened his eyes and it still looked blurry. He only slowly focused on Ian. The moment he realised his position he tried to get up and got tangled into the blanket.  
“Hush, Sherlock. It’s me. Stay calm. Everything is just fine.”  
“Greg?” He was all throaty and turned his head to look at Greg.  
“Yes, it’s me. Do you need something to drink?” He nodded and Ian poured him a glass of water. His hand was a bit shaky but he managed not to spill it. He drank it all and then looked at Ian.  
“I feel like life had been sucked out of me. I feel drained but also still tingly. If I add the potential feelings of sex to this I think I might suffer a coronary.” Both men chuckled.  
“No, you won’t.” Ian said and crouched by his side. Greg pushed into his back.  
“Come on, let’s get you dressed and home to John.” Sherlock stood on wobbly legs and Greg had to help him with his clothes. When he was presentable again he handed over his card to Ian who left with hit. Sherlock turned to Greg.  
“Is it appropriate to give him a tip? You know what I mean …” Greg sighed but nodded.  
“He has a piggy bank. He collects money for an organisation helping people with AIDS. He gives the money for medical attention, pills or whatever is needed.”  
“Where is it?” Sherlock just asked opening his wallet.  
“Downstairs at reception.” Ian returned with Sherlock’s card and both men smiled, Sherlock still a bit shy.  
“I’ll show you out. Come on.” Slowly they walked to the door and on his way Sherlock stuck a rather big note into the piggy bank without Ian noticing. They stood at the door.  
“Thanks again, Sir. Sir Ian? Whatever.” Sherlock blushed again and Ian laughed fondly shaking his hand.  
“Ian is fine right now. I hope you have found what you were looking for.” Sherlock nodded.  
“I sure did.” Not it was Greg’s turn.  
“Ian, please call me?” They hugged for a few seconds.  
“I will, I promise.” They parted and Greg followed Sherlock.  
“Won’t you hail a cab?” Sherlock looked at him.  
“No, I actually want a drink.” Greg was surprised.  
“OK, your local?” Sherlock tilted his head.  
“I have a local?” He asked and Greg sighed.  
“Well, it’s actually John’s local. But I suppose it can be your local, too. And it’s nice and clean there. Come on.” He pulled at his sleeve. Sherlock fell in step by his side and was still eerily quiet. Greg was a bit worried.  
“Talk to me, Sherlock.” Sherlock’s eyes were on the pavement and his hands stuck fisted into his coat.  
“I still feel like I need to come. It is weird …” Greg blushed.  
“You should visit the restroom at the pub and get rid of it.” Now Sherlock looked up.  
“What? No! I possibly can’t!” Greg shrugged.  
“Why not? It’s better to control it. You might just come into your pants sitting at the table and that’s really a bit not good.” Greg grinned a rather smug smile. It was also very attractive and Sherlock could see what his brother was seeing.  
“It’s not funny, Greg. What am I supposed to do in the restroom? Hide into a cubicle and wank?” Greg nodded.  
“Exactly. Spill into the bowl and wipe your parts. Then have a drink or two. I’ll be waiting.”  
“God …” His cheekbones were coloured red and Greg nudged him.  
“It’s all fine. Think of John and ropes and you will come in a second.”  
“Stop it or I will come right now …” Sherlock hissed and hurried along. They rather quickly reached the pub and Greg pointed the way to the restrooms for him. He quickly disappeared. Greg ordered drinks and chips to share. He carried everything to an empty booth and waited.

***

Sherlock slammed the door closed behind him. He opened his trousers and carefully took his cock out. He still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. But then he just closed his eyes and imagined John’s smaller hand around him. It shot right down his spine and his dick twitched and leaked.  
Sherlock was surprised. It worked. He smirked.  
Next he imagined John holding him down and closing handcuffs around his wrists on his back. And it didn’t need more than that. Sherlock spurted into the bowl without a noise at all. He pulled at his cock until he was dry and then used some paper to clean it. He flushed the kinky evidence away and washed his hands. He felt tingly and relaxed.  
He returned into the pub and spotted Greg inside a booth being talked to by a muscular guy who towered above him. He also held him down by a hand on his shoulder. Greg didn’t look happy and Sherlock slanted his eyes hurrying up.  
“Hey, brute. Leave him alone!” He ordered loudly. The guy just looked over his shoulder and grinned.  
“What do you want, princess? Save your knight in armour?” He cackled and pressed his fingers into Greg’s flesh who paled and groaned.  
Sherlock just once used his fingers and the brute lay helpless on the ground.  
“Princess is a martial arts fan. Piss off!” He hissed, climbed over him and sat down by Greg’s side.  
“Thank you, Sherlock.” Greg downed his drink and so did Sherlock.  
“Are you hurt? Would you like John to look at it?” He shook his head.  
“No, it’s OK. I will have some bruises form but nothing serious.”   
“Hm.” Sherlock checked if the guy was leaving and he was without any further comments.  
“Thank you. You keep surprising me.” Greg quietly said and Sherlock smiled.  
“You know about my skills, Lestrade.” Sherlock answered.  
“Yes, I do, but still. Only an hour ago you have gone under and now? It’s amazing. John is indeed a very lucky man.”  
“So am I.” Sherlock looked happy.  
“What are you going to do now?” Greg asked. Sherlock ate another crisp.  
“I am going to talk to John about it. I have to tell him. I need to tell him about my feelings and what I have done today. Then I have to wait until he comes down.” Greg grinned.  
“I don’t think you will have to wait long. He will probably jump you right away.” Sherlock looked up.  
“You think?” He asked rather self-consciously.  
“God, yes.” Sherlock tilted his head and then suddenly changed the subject.  
“Would you jump my brother?” Greg almost choked on his beer. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand.  
“I want to jump him. Only if I did, I would be killed by his protection detail or Anthea.”  
“I could talk to her. She would play along and let you inside. Bring him dinner. And then see what happens.”  
“Really?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Absolutely. He likes you. He wants you. I know it.” Greg sighed.  
“Perhaps a bit later. You go first.” He smiled at Sherlock. They finished their drinks and Sherlock was much more relaxed than before. Outside they parted because Greg wanted to walk and Sherlock took the cab.  
“See you, Greg. And thanks again for everything.” Sherlock hugged him again and rode away. Greg watched for a bit and then walked home.


	4. Chapter Four

After Sherlock had taken off the next morning after having spent a cuddling night in bed with John said one got up and showered. He was having the perfect wank and dressed into jeans and shirt. He wondered what Sherlock was up to because he had seemed to be nervous. And Sherlock never was nervous. But he didn’t ask. He would tell him time come.  
John wrote a shopping-list for Tesco and walked over. He decided to cook something nice since Sherlock had done the same. He got everything for a rice-chicken-pan. It had a nice sauce because he used white Martini to make it. He also added mushrooms and onions. It smelled delicious.   
John had poured some wine to have by his side while waiting for Sherlock. He was gone for hours now but John wasn’t worried. If something was wrong, Mycroft would call him and tell him where to run to.  
He was stirring together some dessert with cream on top when Sherlock came home. He hung up his coat and toed off his shoes and socks at once. He didn’t even notice John and went straight into his bedroom. John raised a brow but just waited.  
A few minutes later he came out and rushed over to John.  
“John …” He hugged him tightly and John was surprised. Sherlock was in his comfy clothes meaning he was nervous and self-conscious about something.  
“What’s wrong with you? Did something happen?” Sherlock buried his face into John’s shirt.  
“I need to tell you something.” Sherlock roughly said looking at the food simmering.  
“Do I need to switch this off?” He nodded but stayed close to John.   
“It might be better. You might be too disgusted to eat after what I have told you. Or you might throw it at me. Or if you would be eating now, you would throw up.” John’s eyes widened.  
“What? Sherlock, what on earth did you do?” Sherlock exhaled and started to pace in front of John. And then he told John everything what he had done today, that Greg was with him and why he had done it. He also told him he had liked it, that he had passed out and had a furious wank in their local.  
And when he was done talking he sat on their sofa and buried his face in his hands. John stood there completely dumbstruck. He stared at Sherlock and had sudden fantasies. Then he smiled and approached him. He knelt between his legs and pried his hands away from his face.  
“Look at me, please?” But Sherlock shook his head. John kissed his knuckles, slowly and one after another.  
“So you have looked into my browser history again, haven’t you?” Sherlock nodded.  
“How did you find that club? It sounded special.” Sherlock’s hands were clammy.  
“Greg knows him. I talked to Greg at first and he told me about it.” John raised a brow. Now he was surprised.  
“I see.” Now Sherlock looked up.  
“Do you?” He asked and John sat on his heels now.  
“You did this for me because you want to do it right. You want me to like you. Am I right?” Sherlock nodded.  
“You shouldn’t have done such a thing and you know it. It was stupid.” Sherlock tensed and tried to pull his hands away.  
“I am not saying, I am not impressed by your actions. You really must like me a lot.” Now Sherlock held on tight.  
“I was afraid you could be bored with my sexual experience and look elsewhere. I don’t want you to go away and stray. I want to be yours. So I needed to know what you do. I found out and had to know, if I could do it. It turned out I could very much so.” A small smile was on his lips.  
“Is that right?” John asked being a bit jealous. Sherlock nodded enthusiastically.  
“God, yes. I passed out after Ian let me come. It was amazing.” John felt suddenly cold.  
“Do you want to go back to Ian?” He quietly asked and only now Sherlock looked at bit closer at John.  
“No! I want you, John!” He pulled him close. The tension bled out of John’s body and he closed his eyes holding on to Sherlock.  
“Good, that’s good.” He sighed.  
“You know, I liked what Ian did. A lot.” John smiled a bit smug.  
“I can do that, too.” He looked into Sherlock’s eyes and he swallowed.  
“I should hope so, John.” He smiled.  
“Come on, I’ll reheat our dinner. Could you set up the table, please?” John turned his back and walked into the kitchen.  
“Yes, Sir. John, Sir.” John looked over his shoulder and grinned. Sherlock’s spine tingled.

***

After dinner they rested on their sofa. Candles were burning and there was some wine left, too. John was holding Sherlock against his chest and carded his fingers through his hair. A thing he had always wanted to do. Now he was free to even pull it strongly.  
“Do you mind telling me what exactly Ian did? I mean how did he use the ropes on you? And what else did he use on you?” Sherlock swallowed and was glad he didn’t have to face John. He grabbed the hem of John’s shirt and told him about everything. John intently listened and was very, very excited.  
“And you really would like to do it again?” John asked.  
“Yes. Absolutely yes.” Sherlock nodded.  
“So he didn’t use a blindfold on you?” Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, only a gag for a short time. And no blindfold, no.”  
“Would you like to try it out?” John carefully asked.  
“With you I would try everything. I trust you, John.” John felt certain warmth spreading through his body.  
“Well, I suggest, I will show you my toys then.” Sherlock was surprised. He wondered why he hadn’t found John’s toys. Where did he hide them?  
“They are not in my room.” John said smiling and Sherlock blushed.  
“What else are you hiding from me, Dr Watson?” John suddenly became serious.  
“I just didn’t want to alarm you, scare you away. I know, you have almost no boundaries. I know, you look at my things. That’s why I stored them at a friend’s.”  
“But now you would bring it home so I can look at it? With you?” Sherlock asked.  
“Sure. I will show you everything and explain it to you. You decide what you want to try.” Sherlock looked at John out of trusting wide eyes.  
“Ian gave me a safeword. Will you do that, too?” John took Sherlock’s hand.  
“Of course I will give you a safeword. I would never do this without one.” Sherlock smiled.  
“This is all very exciting …” He softly spoke. Suddenly John chuckled.  
“What is it? Am I being ridiculous?” John shook his head at once.  
“No, love, not at all. I was just imagining you wanking in the restroom of our local. It must have been special.”  
“No, it was nothing special. It was only urgent. I was close to come into my pants which I wouldn’t have liked. Greg was very amused.” John quietly laughed.  
“Yeah, I think so.” He looked up at Sherlock again.  
“I am surprised that Greg knows someone like Ian.” Sherlock tilted his head.  
“Why?” John shrugged.  
“I consider myself a fairly experienced dom and I haven’t seen it.”  
“He can be very secretive with certain things. I lived with him and had no idea. But I also wasn’t interested in him or sex in general back then.”  
“Did he seem to be close to that Ian?” John was curious.  
“Actually yes. I believe they are close, friends even. Greg did what Ian told him, even when he only looked at him.”  
“Does Mycroft know about this?” Sherlock looked thoughtful.  
“I don’t know. He is interested in Greg so he must have dug around meaning he had found Ian.”  
“That means he also knows about you and Ian.” John mused.   
“Yes, and it also means he also knows about you and me.” John rubbed over his face.  
“God, this is insane …” Sherlock reached out a bit hesitantly.  
“No, it’s not. It’s just us.” John moved up and Sherlock held him to his body. This felt so nice. It felt like John’s body was made to fit with his; the warmth of his body, his broad shoulders, just everything.   
Sherlock sighed and gently kissed the top of his head. John closed his eyes and leant into him. They stood there for quite a time until Sherlock became restless again and shifted his feet.  
“Yes, love. I’ll go right away to get the box.” Sherlock made a step back.  
“I am sorry …” Their eyes met and John pulled him in for a kiss.  
“No, it’s all fine. You wait here. I’ll be back in half an hour.” Sherlock would survive half an hour. He could take a shower to be all clean for John, smell nice for him. Yes, he would do that.  
John took his keys and hurried down the stairs. Sherlock shed his clothes where he stood and went into the bath. Again he took his cock in hand and curiously tried to wank. Again only thinking about what John might be up to made him hard. But he wanted to save his energy for John so he remembered what Ian had done and once tugged his balls. It worked prettily but he didn’t like it at all.  
He only dressed into his dressing-gown and picked up his clothes to throw them in the hamper and the bag for the dry-cleaner. Then he poured a drink. He knew drinking alone was sort of ill-advised but John would be back in a minute. He stood by the window and looked outside sipping his drink.  
He saw the cab approaching and John climbing out of it holding a middle-sized black box in his arms. The driver even opened the door for him which was rather nice. Probably John had given him a nice tip.  
He heard him on the stairs and opened the door to their flat. Expectantly he looked at him.  
“This is a big box.” He stated the obvious and he hated it. John grinned.  
“It is, isn’t it? Come here.” He placed it on the coffee-table and opened the lid. Sherlock crept closer.  
“Go on, have a look. Take something and examine closely. Feel the silicon, the leather.” John offered. Sherlock swallowed and his eyes roamed over the contents. His eyes came to rest on a leather collar first and he reached out for it. John was surprised. He had expected Sherlock would choose a dildo, a vibrator or a huge gag; perhaps even a whip or a flogger. But he never expected he would take the collar first.  
“What does this mean?” He held it up asking.  
“It’s a sign of possession, sometimes one of humiliation. Most people take it as a sign of ownership. There is a place for a tag which shows to whom you belong; sometimes there is a pet-name on it.” Sherlock looked at the collar again.  
“But here is nothing?” He looked at John.  
“No, there isn’t. I never had a relationship lasting so long or being so wonderful.” Sherlock’s brain worked and suddenly his eyes widened.  
“Do you want me to wear this? To show me off as yours?” John smiled.  
“It would make me feel extremely good but I don’t. I would never do this to you in public. It would endanger your relationship with Scotland Yard and with everybody else. They wouldn’t take you serious anymore. But I would like you to wear it at home when we are together. Think about it.”  
“I don’t have to.” He opened the buckle and placed it around his swanlike neck. John swallowed and he had to clear his throat. He stared at Sherlock’s throat which was now covered by the leather collar with a d-ring in front. Then their eyes met and John relaxed. He stepped up and used his finger to reach between skin and leather. There was enough room.  
“I appreciate it, Sherlock.” John said moving his hand over his arm.  
“I am yours.” Sherlock’s statement made John shiver and hard. His eyes roamed over Sherlock’s body and stopped where his prick tented his dressing-gown. Slowly he reached down. Sherlock hissed and moved back. John snatched his arm.  
“No, no, no, Sherlock! This is not how it works!” Sherlock tensed.  
“But I don’t want to come just now …” John grinned.  
“And you won’t. Trust me?” He slowly nodded. John let go and Sherlock relaxed.  
“I do trust you, John.” John nodded.  
“Very good, Sherlock. Get naked for me, please?” His voice had changed and Sherlock’s spine tingled. He let the dressing-gown fall over his shoulder and placed it over the back of John’s armchair. Now he was all naked. Naked and hard. So was John, only not naked. Not yet.  
John reached into his box and took a length of rope.  
“Turn around, please.” Sherlock did that and John took his wrists. He bound them tightly together making him pant. He looked around him and saw him already leaking on the hardwood.  
“Spread your legs, Sherlock.” Sherlock did that, too.  
“Have you been very loud at Ian’s?” Sherlock blushed. John was able to see his neck getting red.  
“Yes, I think so. He gagged me.” John reached into the box again.  
“I wondered, if you were responsive. I believe, you are. And we don’t want to scare Mrs Hudson, do we?” Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, we don’t.” The gag dangled from John’s hand.  
“Kneel with your legs spread, please.” Sherlock gracefully sank to his knees and John pressed the ball-gag behind his teeth. Sherlock opened wide and groaned. His eyes were fluttering close when John closed the small strap under his chin to hold his jaw firmly in place.  
“Let’s try if it works, shall we?” John asked and pinched his nipple. Sherlock hunched his shoulders and screamed. Almost nothing came out but spit around the edges.  
“Perfect.” John said and watched him panting. He also looked at his cock and it was leaking constantly. He reached out and once pulled his balls. Now Sherlock groaned and his erection was gone in an instant. John got up again and chose a cock-ring that he pulled over Sherlock’s prick. The small strap divided his testicles and he moaned with his eyes closed.  
“God, you are really very responsive. I love it …” John muttered and moved his palm over his chest and stomach. Then he stood and got a flogger from his box. He walked around Sherlock and held it up.  
“This is a flogger. I will start flow. If you are hurt too much or just if you don’t like it, let me know at once by crossing your fingers. Did you hear me?” Sherlock nodded.  
“I trust you as much as you trust me, Sherlock.” Sherlock’s eyes were blown wide and he heavily drooled around the gag.  
John lifted his arm and let the flogger go down on Sherlock’s bare back. He wasn’t using it with full force. He more caressed his back with it. But the longer he would do this, the more Sherlock would be able to feel it. Soon his pale skin showed a shade of red. He also constantly moaned and drooled.  
John once and again checked his fingers but they weren’t crossed. His cock though was an angry red. He must hurt, John was sure. He stopped and saw him relax. He shook and was sweaty. He pulled him up by the d-ring on his collar and led him over to the sofa. Sherlock more than stumbled. John made him kneel between his legs and made him rest his head on his thigh. He could hear him sigh and he closed his eyes again.  
John reached over and took his pulse. It was beating slowly. He nestled against his leg like a big cat. John smiled. He carded through his hair until his breathing was back to normal. Only then he took off the gag. Sherlock didn’t move but his jaw cracked and his lips stood a bit open.  
“Did Ian tell you what to do when needing to come?” John asked.  
“Huh …” Sherlock barely got the noise out and John grinned.  
“So?” He scratched his fingernails over his scalp and he groaned and pressed up.  
“Please, Sir, let me come!” John hummed his approval and took off the cock-ring, too. He formed a ring with his fingers.  
“Move then, do some work, too.” Sherlock looked confused but started to push. Soon he threw his head back and groaned loudly. Right when he was ready to shoot John pressed his fingers around the root and prevented it. Sherlock wailed but didn’t complain.   
“Please …” He desperately begged.  
“Did he use his fingers on you?” Sherlock slowly shook his head.  
“No, I didn’t want that. He used a massager.” John smiled.  
“Do you want my fingers?” Sherlock nodded at once.  
“Please …” John pulled him up and placed him chest down on the sofa. The sofa was wide enough to accommodate both men when John stayed on his side. He sucked his own fingers wet until he looked at Sherlock’s greedy expression. Then he shoved his fingers into his mouth. He groaned and started to suck them into his mouth, bathing them with his saliva.  
“That’s enough now.” John pulled out and moved his fingertip over the ring of muscles. Sherlock was completely relaxed beneath him and John was able to penetrate quickly. And since he was a doctor he found Sherlock’s prostate at once. He liked how responsive he was and just pressed down. Sherlock howled like a wolf and pulled at the rope. John just held him down so he wouldn’t get sore or bruised. He noticed how strong Sherlock was because he really needed full strength to restrain him. He lowered his mouth to his ear.  
“Hush, love. I really want you in my bed. Or both of us in mine. What about you?”  
“Huh …” He nodded.  
“Be more specific, Sherlock!” John ordered and pulled up his head.  
“Ian said the same …” He groaned when John pulled his head all the way up.  
“Try to put your wish in a proper sentence, Sherlock.” He licked his lips.  
“Please, I would like us in my bed. I need you inside me. Please?” He locked eyes with John who just swallowed. After a few seconds of staring he jumped over Sherlock and pulled him up. He shoved him into his bedroom and threw him on the mattress.  
“On your knees and arse up!” John was panting and undressing very quickly. Sherlock tried to look behind him but it made his neck hurt and he stopped. John once slapped his behind.  
“God, you are so beautiful …” Then he kissed his cheeks and felt him relax. Finally he pushed Sherlock on his front and rested on top of him.  
“Sorry, love, I have to get up for lube and condoms.” He lifted up his body but Sherlock stopped him.  
“No, I am prepared. Everything we need is in my nightstand.” John reached over and opened it. He found an unopened bottle of lube as well as several sorts of condoms.  
“I am clean.” John suddenly said.  
“Of course, you are, since you are a doctor. I am also clean since I never had sex and have been tested numerous times after my detox. My brother can text you the details from the day before yesterday.” John smacked his arse.  
“Thank you very much but no.” He put the condoms away and just slicked up his dick. It was pulsing and hard since he started this. He pulled Sherlock halfway up and positioned him. He lined up and held his bound wrists. Then he pulled and the rope opened. Sherlock got on his hands and moved with John who right away pushed into him.  
Sherlock’s head hung low and he was barely able to hold himself up. When John moved over his prostate the umpteenth time he fell on his arms and groaned. His body shook and he was sweaty. But so was John and he kept pushing and pushing but in a very slow pace.  
“I need to see you …” John suddenly whispered and pulled out. He moved Sherlock on his back and their eyes locked. John moved his legs and Sherlock spread them. John lined up again and lifted one leg over his good shoulder. Sherlock’s hand fisted the sheets. The feeling was intense and he felt so good but still he wasn’t able to come.  
John suddenly groaned and came into his body. Sherlock sobbed because his cock would explode any second now.  
Then the leather strap was loosened, Sherlock yelped and his eyes turned backwards in his head. He came without words and spurted all over his body and John’s, as well. His insides contracted around John who groaned again.  
“Fuck, Sherlock …” Sherlock looked desperate.  
“John, please, I need more … It was not enough. It still hurts …” John had a look and saw his half-hard cock.  
“You are insatiable, love … But I will help you.” And he just put his cock into his mouth and sucked until it touched his throat. Sherlock just yelled, tore a pillow into shreds and came deep down John’s throat. He barely managed to swallow and had to clear his throat.   
“Wow, Sherlock, love, you are amazing!” John looked at him with a loving expression. Sherlock was still breathing hard and his eyes were blown wide.  
“You are amazing, John. What you just did, I don’t know what to say.” He ruffled his hair.  
“I take that as a compliment, Sherlock.” John smiled and kissed his nose. Then he got up.  
“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked.  
“I am getting towels to clean us up. If we go to bed like this we will stick to the sheets and our skin will be itchy next morning. You won’t like that, believe me.” Sherlock mumbled something but stayed put.   
At first John cleaned Sherlock who just let him and then had a quick wash-up himself. Then he sauntered into the kitchen and brought water.  
“Bring some nosh!” Sherlock yelled from the bed and when he didn’t get a reply, he quickly added:  
“Please bring some nosh, John!” He could hear him chuckle then and rummage in the cupboards. He carefully sat up against the headrest and hissed. His behind was sore and would stay like that for probably two days. But he didn’t mind. It would be a constant reminder of what John had done. It had been wonderful. Sherlock smiled.  
“What are you smiling at?” John asked looking at him and placing a tray on the bed between them. It had crisps and chocolate and some fruits, too. He had even peeled another orange for him. And he had opened another bottle and this time it was champagne.  
“What’s the occasion?” Sherlock wondered.  
“Us. You and me.” John shrugged.  
“You are a romantic, John.” John blushed a bit.  
“Yeah, a romantic with a flogger and metres of rope who makes his lover wear a collar.” He pulled at the d-ring and Sherlock realised he had completely forgotten about it.  
John wanted to take it off but Sherlock shook his head.  
“Please no, don’t take it away. I want to wear it I here when I am with you. Please?” He carefully touched John’s hand. John was surprised but saw the truth and longing in him.  
“I probably need to make a tag for it but I really don’t know what to engrave on it.” John slowly shook his head.  
“I assume something like “John’s” or “Pet”?” Sherlock wondered and looked thoughtful.  
“But …” Sherlock just shrugged.   
“Surprise me, John. I will wear it. You will come up with something meaningful. I trust you with it.” He sipped his wine looking at him.  
“I love you.” John just said and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock blushed and reached out for him.  
“And I love you.


End file.
